Virgo Shaka
Summary Shaka is one of the twelve Gold Saints and the reincarnation of Buddha. He is referred to many times on the story as the "the man who is almost a god" due to his immense power and is also considered the only Gold Saint that has full control over the Araya Shiki (8th sense). He is said to be Buddha's reincarnation and the most serene Saint. He reaches Nirvana after having his soul obliterated and transcends the cycle of reincarnation and death. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C, 3-A with Athena Exclamation, but it requires outside help | At least 3-C | 3-A Name: Virgo Shaka Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Gold Saint of the constellation of Virgo Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Has 7 senses instead of 5, Telepathy, Cosmo, Atomization, Forcefield, Can affect the opponent's soul, as well as attacking it directly, 108 Beads Rosary can seal the opponent's soul after they die, which prevents them from resurrecting, BFR to one of the six rebirth realms, Illusion Creation, Durability Negation, Summoning of evil spirits, Energy Projection, Can remove his opponent's five senses (Making him blind, deaf, mute, etc.), Can destroy the opponent's mind, Light Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Attack Reflection, Regeneration (High), Reactive Evolution (The same attack never works twice), Can hit intangible beings (Cosmos users can hit ghosts), Resistance to Illusions, BFR and to being atomized (Can take hits from other Cosmo users like they were regular hits) | All base form ability, Soul Manipulation and Resistance to it (Has total control over his own soul), Resurrection | All previous abilities, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Galaxy level (Can fight three Gold Saints at once), Universe level with Athena Exclamation, which requires outside help from two other Gold Saints (The Athena Exclamation was stated to replicate in a small scale the original Big Bang), Can negate durability in many ways | At least Galaxy level (Should be far more powerful than before) | Universe level (Created and destroyed countless universes in his battle against Virgo Shijima) Speed: FTL (Can fight three Gold Saints at once), Massively FTL+ through Miracles (Powerscaling from Capricorn Shura) | Massively FTL+ (Faster than base form at its peak) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class E+ Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Galaxy level (Survived his own attack being reflected back at him, His forcefield took a combined attack of Excalibur, Diamond Dust and Galaxian Explosion), Can only be frozen by Absolute Zero | At least Galaxy level (Should be far more durable than before) | Universe level (Fought Virgo Shijima) Stamina: Extremely High (Gold Saints could fight nonstop during 1000 days and nights if they need to) | Higher | Limitless (Stated that he could keep fighting for all of eternity) Range: Cross-Dimensional (Could call Mu from another dimension, Can send opponents to another realm) Standard Equipment: Virgo Cloth, 108 Beads Rosary Intelligence: Extremely High (Extremely skilled fighter, Has been talking to Buddha since he was six years old) Weaknesses: Was arrogant during the Sanctuary Saga, but this is no longer a problem Key: Base | 8th Sense | Astral Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Saint Seiya Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Deceased Characters Category:Telepathy Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Mind Users Category:Light Users Category:Memory Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Power Nullification Users